What You Wouldn't Know
by hazel's tears
Summary: GOING UNDER EDITING Christopher Potter has been protecting his son from the press all his life. But with his son starting his seventh year at Hogwarts, the press will stop at nothing to bring his son into the light. LJ
1. Chapter 1

**CHRISTOPHER POTTER, MINISTER OF MAGIC, SPEAKS OUT!**

**The recent rumors that are running rampit in the city of London are all stating that Justin Potter, son of the wealthy widower Christopher Potter, is nothing but a troublemaker who can't keep his hands off women. Pictures have even surfaced showing the young man with different women, young and old, both entering and leaving the Potter manison in the early hours of the morning. Women have even began to from lines at the doors of **_Witch Weekly, The Daily Prophet_** and many other newspapers wanting to tell her story. Christopher Potter, outraged by these claims against his son, called a press confrence on Tuesday hoping to dispel the rumors.**

_"All the blatant rumors that are running through all of these blasted magaizns are nothing but lies. My son has been under attack by the press since before he could learn how to ride a broomstick! I did not say anything about them because the lies that had been printed were so outrageous that an person with an ounce of common sense would know that they were just false allagations. But after what was printed in the last month's editon of _Witch Weekly _stating that my son was a womanizner is the final straw!" _

**However, when ever Mr. Potter tried to steer the conversation away from his son another question would be asked and he would have to answer. And when asked about the whereabout's of his son's magical schooling, Mr. Potter had just this to say:**

_"Where my son goes to school is none of your concern."_

**Many reporters have searched the schools: Durmstrang and Beauxbatons and Hogwarts from top to bottom in hope of finding even a trace of the elusive young man. But after finding nothing (his name wasn't even on the list of accepteances at Hogwarts!) they were forced to give up their serach. The only logical explanation was that Justin Potter was being home-schooled. **

_"With his father being the Minister of Magic, it is very possible that he is being home-schooled." _**says Rebecka Neary, head of the Department of Magical Misuses. **_"His father is certianly wealthy enough to afford tutors for his son."_

**But in spite of Mr. Potter's statment about the rumors consering his son did little to halt the rumors. In fact the only thing that Mr. Potter did succssed in doing was making the rumors even worse. They are flying in from all over the country and many of them are landing on the front page, causing utter embarssm--**

Christopher Potter put the paper down and sighed. No matter what he did, no matter what he said his son was always under constent attack by the press. Thank god his desceased wife, Elizabeth, had told the press that they had named their son Justin and not James, after his paternal grandfather, and the press has yet to find out James' real name. Soon James was to be leaving to go back to school in two weeks time and he wouldn't have to endure the torment of the lies much longer. Christopher smiled, not only was his son going back to Hogwarts for his seventh and final year but he was made Head Boy as well! Both James and himself were so stunned when they had read the letter.

_"Umm...Dad I-I think you want to take a look at this." said a pale James handing his Hogwarts letter to his father._

_"What now? Don't tell me you have to serve detetions when you get back because you never served them," taking the letter from his son outstreatched hand, "Okay...okay. 'Please note that the school year will began September the first'...yadda yadda yadda...and 'We are also pleased to inform you that your son was chosen to represent the school by becoming this year's Head Boy!'" said Christopher his voice gaining volume as he contuined to read._

_Christopher's head shot up and his bright brown eyes sought out his son's hazel ones. "You're not playing a joke on me are you? If you are it isn't that funny." James' eyes hardened "Dad, you know for a fact I wouldn't joke about something like this." _

_Christopher sighed and dropped his son's gaze, "Yes, I know that but--" James would never know what his father was going to say for he was cut short when something fell on the floor with a 'clunk'. Both Potters looked down to see the Hogwarts Head Boy badge shining up at them. Both of them stared at it stupidly till Sirius came bounding sown the stairs. _

_"Top of the mornin'," said Sirius with his usual cheerful smile plastered on his face. "So, what's for breakfeast? I'm starving. You know, I had the weirdest dream last night! Kinda stupid really but there was a pink pixie that could only talk in rhyme, and then there was a bunch of vampires were square dancing. And if you think _that's_ weird you should have seen what they were wearing! They all had on these tacky brown cowboy boots and bandanas tied around their necks!" Sirius broke down laughing. His laughter soon subsided when he noticed he was the only one laughing. "Isn't that hiliarous? Umm...guys you okay?" said Sirius as he waked over to James and waved his hand in front of his face. "Prongs? Prongs! _PRONGS!"

_"What is it now Paddy?" James asked, not taking his eyes off the badge_

_"Did you not hear me? I was just talking about my dream. There were vampires and- and they were square dancing!" shouted Sirius._

_"Siruis," said Sirius, who had bent down and picked up the badge, "You should take a look at this," tossing it to Sirius. Catching it effortlessly, Siruis glanced down at the object in his hand and gasp._

_"Head Boy? What the hell was Dumbledore smoking when he made you Head Boy! I mean, I thought it would be Remus for sure. But you! Oh my god, can you picture the look on Lily's face when she find--" Sirius speech was cut off when James elbowed him in his side. Hard._

_"I think Sirius might have a point." Chistopher said slowly, glacing at his son._

_James turned around to glare at his father. "Why it's glad to know that my father believes in me." said James causticly._

Christopher was soon shaken out of his thought when a very loud shout -- that sounded alot like _"Sirius!"_ -- came from upstairs. Sirius soon came bounding down the stairs with a _very _angry James chasing after him. Christopher slowly took in the scene before him: Siruis was very red in the face, trying very hard not to laugh, James was red in the face -- but he was trying to keep his temper in check -- and was soaking wet from head to toe. Christopher put his head in his hands and tried not to laugh. It seemed that Siruis had woken James up but by drenching him with water...again.

"I told you it would get him up!" Siruis choked out, who was laughing outright.

"You are so dead, Black! Mark my words, If you didn't take my wand I'd-I'd--."

"You'd what?" Sirius challenged, twriling James' wand between his fingers.

"I don't know but when it comes to me you won't know what hit you." James growled

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise!"

"Boys! I think it is time to eat our breakfast _peacefully_," Christopher said glancing at his son, "and deal with this later."

"Just wait you wait Sirius. Once we get back to Hogwarts you won't no what hit you."

"Do you really think that it would bea good idea _Headboyship_, when Lilyflower will be Head Girl with you?" said Surius with a glint in his dark eyes.

James scowled at Sirius and began to pick at his breakfast, still dripping wet. _' I sure hope I don't bloody well ruin it with Lily again. This is the last chance I have to get her to like me. We're going to be working together and stay in the same tower.' _At that last thought James perked up a bit, maybe this Head Boy stuff won't be so bad after all. _'Now, all I have to do is think of something to get Siruis back.'_

* * *

"Lilliana! Dad wants you!"

Lily woke up with a jolt. _'Why must Petunia wake me up during the middle of a good dream? Ever single time.' _Lily laid back down on her twin size bed and rolled over, pulling her purple sheets over her head. She was not in the mood to listen to her sister's ranting and screeching this early in the morning.

"Freak!!" Petunia screeched once again, this time the yell was accompanied by a loud bang on her wooden door.

Lily groaned and put on of her many colorful pillows over her head trying, in vain, to block ouy her sister's yelling and now the banging on the door.

_"GET UP!"_

"Alright! Alright! Keep your clothes on!" yelled Lily from under the pillows, althought it came out slightly muffled, "I'm up! I'm up! Geez!"

Lily didn't even bother to get out of bed till she heard Petuina walking away mumbling about having to take another shower since she touched Lily's _unnatural_ door. Lily rolled her eyes, ever since Petunia got engaged to the Vernon guy she has taken to being nastier than ever. Thank god she'll be moving in with the oaf at the end of the week and the last week of her hoilday will be Petunia free. Lily smiled. _'That would be so nice. I'll be able to go to Hogwarts without hearing her screaming about how I go to a school of freaks._

Lily slowly sat up and yawned, "It's too early to be up." She glanced at the lime green clock that rested on her night stand. _'No wonder I'm still tired! It's only 8:30!' _

Lily pushed her bright red hair out of her face. She wasn't like the rest of her family, she didn't look like her mom or her dad. She was the youngest of three and was the only one with red hair and freckles. Her mother was slim woman with brown hair and kind toffee eyes, her father on the other hand had dirty blond hair and brillant green eyes. Lily sighed, leave it to her to come out looking like the oddball of the family, or has Petunia puts it: the freak. Instead of looking like her parents, she got her looks from her father's older sister, who Lily was named after.

But Lily was not just different from her family in looks alone. She was a witch, and one of the brightest in her year, having recieved 11 O.W.L.s on her end of the year exams during her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was going to be taking her N.E.W.T.s at the end of this year -- her seventh and final year at Hogwarts and she hoped to get a better score. When the letter had first came Lily was overjoyed. It explained everything weird that happened around her like when she forgot her homework at home, it would always appear in her bookbag or when a boy had been calling her names and his hair had turned blue. It all made sense the moment Lily read the letter.

Lily yawned again and walked over to her dresser's mirror and sighed. "Why does my hair always have to rebel against me?" Opening one of her dresser drawers, she grabbed hair brush and tried to brush out the many tangles in her hair, mumbling to herself. " Why can't it be straight like Janets'?"

_Because you don't bother with hair potions _said a nagging voice in the back of her head.

Lily sighed again it was true, she didn't borther with them since she had more important things on her mind like studying and prefect duties. '_And keeping Potter and his lackeys in line.'_

She gave up brushing her hair when she noticed it was getting her nowhere. Walking across her room and opening her school trunk she grabbed her wand -- _"Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of williow. Nice wand for charm work"_. She had turned seventeen three weeks ago and was now legaly allowed to use magic outside school. She had been excited when she was finally allowed to show her family what she could do. Petuina however had screamed ta the top of her lungs when she walked in the family room and saw Lily pointing her wand at a teacup. So loudly, in fact, that Lily had lost her concentration and instead of making the teacup float she had turned it into a rat, causing her sister to scream louder. Her sister didn't talk to her for days, and Lily wasn't that terribly upset about it.

With a flick of her wrist, Lily's unmanagable tangled hair looked...slightly better. It was no longer tangled but it was still frizzy. Lily pouted and blew a strand of hair out of her face, not happy with her hair at the moment. "It's as good as it's going to get." Placing her wand on her dresser and grabbing a hairtie, Lily walked downstairs to the kitchen, throwning her thick hair into a messy bun. Lily sat down at the kitchen table and loaded her plate with eggs and waffles.

"Ah, Lily," said Harold Evans, when he saw his daughter, "It's about time you woke up."

Lily smiled, "I didn't go to bed till late last night. You wanted me?"

"Yes, this just came for you via owl." He pointed a to a thick and heavy envelope, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.

_Miss L. Evans_

_The Thrid Bedroom_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Surrey_

Lily snatched the letter of the table and didn't waste anytime ripping it open. She was rather worried when her letter didn't come when it usually did (in mid-hoilday) and was afriad she wasn't going to get one. Lily shook her head, _'Don't be stupid. Of course you were going to get one and here it is!" _

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbleldore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Evans,

Please not that the new school year will begin on Setpember the first. The Hogwarst Express will leave from King's Cross, platform nine and three quarters, promptly at eleven o'clock.

Also, on behalf of the staff of Hogwarts and Borad members, we are please to inform you that you have been chosen to represent the student body as this year's Head Girl . You will be sharing the Head's Tower with this years Head Boy. As one of your responsiblities as Head Girl you are in charge of monitering the prefects meetings that take place on the Hogwarts Express as well as the ones that take place at school.

A lsit of books and dress robes for this year are enclosed.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Lily gasped and reread the letter just to make sure she read it right. She couldn't bbelieve it. She was Head Girl! She was most likely one of the very few muggleborns to who have ever gotten it.

"Oh my giddy anut. I can't believe it. I'm Head Girl." Lily said quitely, feeling slightly overwhelmed, "Oh my God, I'm Head Girl!!" she shouted, causing her parents and sister to look up from their breakfast. Lily took a deep breath and opened the letter that contained what she would need for the coming year. Reading over it quickly, she noticed that many of the books were very expensive.

:Mum, Dad," Lily said with a frown on her face, "Do you think we can pay for all this? A lot of the books are more expensive than last years'."

"Don't worry Lilliana. We put money aside just for this reason. We can pay for everything." said Lily's mother Brook, who had walked over to her youngest daughter and took a look at her school list, "Don't worry dear. We'll mangae, we always do." She said with a smile directed at her daughter.

"Great going freak," growled Petunia, who was sitting across from Lily, "You' re always wasting are parents' good earned money so you can learn a bunch of magic tricks."

"Oh shove it up your arse Petunia." Lily growled back. She was not in the mood to listen to her arragont sister go on and on.

Petunia's cold toffee eyes, so unlike their mothers', narrowed, "Why you little feak!"

"Come on Petty, " said Lily coolly, using the nickname she had called Petunia when they were kids, "I'm sure you can come up with better insults than that."

Petunia huffed and stormed out of the litchen, with her nose up in the air. Lily smirked as she watched her sister leave before going back to her breakfast.

"You know, you should start treating your sister a bit better," said Brook, as she fixed her youngest with a stern look.

"Why don't you tell her that!? She's the one that always starts the fights, calling me a freak!"

Harold sighed, "We understand that Lily, but one day you're going to regret it. Once your mother and I are gone she is going to be the only person you have left."

Lily looked at her father, "What about Matt? He's my brother!"

"But he doesn't leave in England anymore Lilliana," Brook said quietly, looking at her hands.

"But he's still my brother." Lily said softly, "May I be excused?" Lily asked, looking up at her parents. Seeing her father nod, Lily got up, grabbed her Hogwarts letter and walked back upsrairs. Once she closed the door to her room, Lily flopped on her bed. Lily took out the Head Girl badge in the envelope and placed it on her nightstand, right next to the photograph of her and her older brother, Matt. Lily pulled the bed cover over her head and rolled over so that sge was facing the wall, and went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The last two weeks of Lily's holiday before going back to Hogwarts went rather slowly. Lily never heard the end of her horse-like sister's ranting about how _abnormal _and _freakish_ she was. And know it was even worse because Vernon knew as well. When Harold and Brook found out that Petunia had told Vernon that her sister was being sent to a disiplinary school, they hit the roof. They confronted Petunia about it and Brook and her daughter had a row, which is odd since Brook hardly ever raised her voice.

_"Petunia Elizabeth Evans! I can't believe you would say something so hurtful about your sister! If anything you should be proud of her!"_

_"I can't believe that you're proud to have a witch in the family! She goes off to that bloody school every single year doing God know's what! I just wanted Vernon to think we had a normal family! That we didn't have a freak in the family!"_

_"So telling him that she goes to a discilinary school is any better! Telling him that our daughter, your sister, is nothing but a criminal! That doesn't count for normalcy eitehr Petunia!"_

Lily sighed and buried her head in her pillow. It was one of the worst arguments they had ever had and it was about _her_. In the end Petunia was forced by her mother and father to tell Vernon the truth. She called him later that day and he came by when he got off from work. And when she told him it wasn't pretty, the large beefy man had stromed out of the house yelling that he didn't want ties to someone like that. Her sister had ran after him, hystrically screaming at the top of her lungs for him not to go. When he had left Petunia had rounded on Lily.

_"Look what you did you little freak! I can't believe you! If ti wasn't for you being a witch, I would still be getting married! But no, Perfect Miss Lilliana had to mess it up again! She's just had to be a witch!"_

_"I didn't choose to be a witch, Petty." Lily said softly._

_Petunia kept yelling, not even showing that she heard her sister, "You think you're so perfect! That you're so blessed to have became a witch! Well open your eyes and take a look around! You're the reason mom and dad had problems! You're the reason Matt left! It was all your fault! And do you know why, hmm? It's because you're a witch! And now look what you've done! You've scared off my fiance! So thank you Miss Perfect! Gods, I hate you!"_

_"Now Petunia that's enough!" yelled Harold as Lilt fled the room, "you will not talk to your sister like that! If you had told Vernon in the first place, that this woudn't have happened. You're twnety-one dammnit! Take responsibility for your own actions! Don't blame them on your sister!"_

Lily held back a sob. She couldn't believe that her sister had said those things to her. Yes, she knew Petunia wasn't excatly friendly with her but what she said earlier was shocking. She knew Petunia didn't like that factshe was a witch but she always thought she was jealous. She had no idea Petunia actully _hated her_.

"Lily? Lily, honey," whispered Brook, lightly tapping on her daughter's door, "Would you like to talk?"

Hearing no anwser Brook slowly opened the door to find her seventeen year old curled up in a ball on her bed under her covers. Brook walked into the room slowly and carefully closed the door behind her. She walked towards Lily's bed nad sat down.

"Lily?"

Still no answer.

"Lily, honey ignoring me is not going to make things better. Please talk to me."

"Why?"

"Well, it's good to talk to some--"

"No. Not that," Lily said from under her bed covers, "Why does Petunia hate me? We were so close when we were kids before I got my Hogwarts letter and found out I was a witch. I never did anything to her! So, I'm a witch. You'd think after almost seven years she would get over it already."

Brooke pulled her daughter into her arms and let her cry. "I don't know why your sister holds this childish grudge against you but I hope you don't let all those things she says get to you, okay? What ever happened to the little girl who didn't care what people thought of her?" Brook lifted up Lily's head and wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks, "It doesn't matter what _she_ thinks. No matter what you do, your father and I will always be proud of you. We will always love you."

'Even if I become a prosituate and you never see me again?" Lili asked with a slight smile.

Brook glared at her daughter and gave her her best what-the-hell-are-you-thinking face. "You better not!"

Lily burst out laughing, the look on her mother's face when she said that was so funny. Brook smiled at hearing her Lily laugh, "Seeing as how you're feeling better, I syggest that you clean uo this room. It looks like a toranado went through here!"

"Mum! It's fine!"

"You call this fine?" said Brook, as she guestered to the room.

Lily looked around her room: her bed wasn't made, her closet doors were thrown open for the world to see, her clothes were in laundry bins she never bothered to fold, parachment was scattered around her desk along with various schoolbooks like _Modern Magical History_ by Anastasya Joseph and _A History of Magic_ by Bretha Bagshot, her owl's cage was sitting in the corner, make-up and nail polish were spewed all over her dresser, wizarading photographs of her and her firends from Hogwarts were typed to the wall. All of them were waving at the occuptens in the room. And to her mother's horror a bra was hanging to the ceiling fan.

"Yes," said Lily putting on her best inncoent face, " I don't see anything wrong with it. Why?"

"How did a bra get on your ceiling fan? Never mind I don't want to know." she said when she saw Lily' opening her mouth to explain. "Do you know where your school uniforms are?"

"Well...er..I think their in the -- ah...no?"

"You have no idea where your school uniforms are!" yelled Brook.

"I think we already established that mum."

"Lilliana Marie Evans! You have less than a week left before you go back to school and you don't have any idea where your school uniforms are." Brook put her hand to her head and sighed, "Yeah I raised a good one." Lily smiled in response. "You have _at least_ finished your holiday work, right?"

"Of course! What kind of Head Girl would I be if I didn't do my hoilday work?" said Lily looking slightly offened.

Brook turned her head so she could hide her smile, leave it to her daughter to have homework on the top of her list. "Good. Now I want this room picked up by the time I get back young lady. I also want your trunk packed _tonight_--"

"But Mum!" Lily whined.

"Don't 'but mum' me Lilliana! Remember what happened last year when you waited till the last minute to pack your trunk?"

Lily laughed nervously and looked down at her hands. "Yes, mum, I do."

"You almost missed the train. You were lucky to even get through that barrier. I want your trunk packed _tonight_." Lily's mother made her way to the door. "And please try to remember what I said about your sister."

Brook looked around her daughter's room once agian and flinched, "I'm serious Lily. I want this room picked up."

"Fine." said Lily, throwing her hands up in mock defeat.

Brook smiled softly at her daughter one last time and closed the door. Lily looked around her room. She groaned and fell back on her bed, not looking fowad to have to clean up her messy room.

* * *

"Prongs! Think fast!"

James, however, didn't think fast enough and soon found a bright red quaffle embedded into his stomach. James was thrown off his broom and fell to the ground with a thud. James groaned but didn't bother to get up, he had the wind knocked out of him. James gasped as he tried to regain his breath.

"Merlin. What the hell were you think, Padfoot?" wheezed James.

Sirius shrugged. "That you'd catch it."

James glared at his best friend and attempted to get up, only to fall on his arse for a second time. 'Are you going to help me up or not?" snarled James as his '_best friend_' pointed and laughed.

"Fine, fine. Don't get your knickers in a twist." said Sirius as he held out his hand.

"Thanks."

"BOYS! REMUS AND PETER ARE HERE!"

James and Sirius looked at one another before the both bolted from the quidditch pitch and back up the Potter mansion. James slowed his run to a walk after getting halfway there. He may be a quidditch player but there was no way in hell he could be a runner.

"Come on Prongs! Monny and Wormtail are here! Pick it up!" yelled Sirius who was already at the house. Ever since the four of them became best friends in first yesr it was a tradition to come to his house to spend the last few weeks holiday together. Sirius, Remus, and Peter all came over his house in mid-july, that is until Sirius became a pernament resident after he ran away from _'the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_' at sixteen. James smiled as he remembered the look on his dad's face when they found him asleep on their front porch. It had taken some yelling and prodding before they had finally woken up the underage wizard but when they did Sirius had found his shoelaces very intresting and refused to met their gaze when he asked if he could stay with them.

_"I can't take it anymore. I can't take all the pure-bloods-are-better-than-you bullshit. I just couldn't..." Sirius trailed off, "May I please stay with you? I mean until I can get money to buy my own flat..."_

_"Of course you can stay Sirius," said Christopher._

_"Really? You mean it?" said Sirius, looking up at them for the first time with disbelief in his eyes, "you'd honestly let me stay with you?"_

_"Yes."_

James shook his head as he remembred how Sirius had turned their lives upside down in a matter of days with early morning wake up calls and well planned colorful pranks. And things only got better (or worse in his father's case) when all four of them got together. They were more then friends, they were brothers. Unfortuantly both Remus and Peter went abroad this summer and only recently got back to England. Their Marauder summer had been dwindled down to less than a week.

_"Hell, at least they still came.' _James thought as he walked through the back door, _'They could have easily stayed home for the last few days of summer before schoool began,_ James smiled to himself, _'Lily's goning to freak when she finds out I'm Head Boy, but I'm going to get her this year. I can feel it--"_

"Oy! Earth to James Michael Potter!"

James looked at his three friends. "Hey guys, I was beginning to think that you weren't going to come."

Peter snorted and crossed his arms, "Ya, I bet you would rather spend the rest of your summer hoilday in a cramped house with 15 relatives." he said saracasticaly.

Remus shook his head and throw his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders, "Don't mind Peter, he's a little upset that his cousins put a dungbomb in his trunk."

"Like you wouldn't be!" said Peter, pushing off Remus' arm.

Remus shrugged, "So, Prongs who were you think about a few mintues ago?" Remus asked in what would have been a casual voice if he didn't have an amused glint in his eyes.

James felt his face heat up and he looked away from his friends prying eyes. They all knew of his infatuation with Lily, in fact the whole school knew, he never bothered to keep it a secret. The only one that did seem bothered was the person he was infatuacted with: Lily. She has been refusing to go out with him since thrid year.

"What are you talking about Moony? I wasn't think about anyone." said James a little bit too quickly.

"It wasn't Lily, was it?" said James teasingly with a smirk on his face.

"W-why would I b-be thinking of-of Lily?" James asked, his voice giving him away.

"AH-HA! You admit it!" yelled Sirius.

"What! I did -- I wasn't -- how'd you know?" said James, knowing he was caught.

Peter uncrossed his arms. "Your eyes were glazed over."

James began to to open and close his mouth as he thought of anything to say in self-defense.

"Hey he kinda looks like Billy." said Sirius.

"Billy?" questioned Remus and Peter, both of them turning to look at Sirius.

"He was my goldfish when I was a kid."

Remus cocked an eyebrow while Peter just shook his head and mumbled, "And they say _I'm _the lost cause."

"James," said Christopher from the toerh side of the room, "you can close your mouth now, son. You're catching flies," he walked over to the group of boys, "So who's this Lily person you were thinking about?"

"Nobod--"

"James' not so secret crush since thrid year." choursed Remus, Peter and Sirius.

"Really?" Christopher turned to look at his son, a questioning look in his eyes, "And how come I don't know about this 'not so secret cruch'?"

James felt his face heat up once more.

"Hey! Now he looks like Sarah!"

James put his head in his hands and sighed, _'This is going to be a long night.'_


	3. Chapter 3

_Septermber 1, 1977_

_Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is I found my Hogwarts uniforms. They were in the laundry room! To think that they were there all this time (I was sure that Petunia got a hold of them since she's been so giddy lately, but I later found out that her oaf of a boyfriend has put aside that fact that I'm "different" and is still going to marry Petunia -- damnit!). Oh, and I cleaned my room. Shocking I know, but its clean. My mom almost had a heart attack when she saw my room. I think she said something along the lines of: "Last time I saw your room this clean was the day we took you home from the hospital! And you have a floor! I haven't see that since you were seven! Harold! Harold, you have to come and look at this!"_

_"What is it, Brook?"_

_"Our little Lilliana has cleaned her room!" at this point my mother looked like she wanted to throw a bloody party and I wouldn't put it passed her either._

_"Really?" He took one look in my room and began to sing praise with my mother, "Woah...I haven't seen your room this clean since we took you home from the hospital." _

_The bad news is James Potter is Head Boy. I was so sure Lupin would get it, considering he's been a prefect since fifth year, but he probably only got it to keep his idiotic friends in line. But alas, he let him friends run a mockery of the school rules and he did nothing to stop them! Granted I never stepped in to stop them (I just yell at them after the fact) , except when they were terroizing Snape after our DADA O.W.L but at least I did something! Lupin just sat there with a bloody frown on his face! God, if you don't like what your friends are doing you tell them! And Pettigrew wasn't an better, in fact what he was doing was down right scary. Sitting up straight looking like Christmas had come early, clapping and egging Potter and Black on. And by the looks on their faces I think that Potter and Black _liked_ the fact that one of their friends was acting like one of those bimbo fan girls that follow the blasted group around. _

Lily closed her journal and hid it deep inside her trunk, she didn't need Potter or Black find it and blasting her secrets from first year on all over the school. Especially that crush she had on Potter for most of their second year. Lily shuddered. _'I would die if Potter or any one else for that matter found out about that serious lack of judgement.'_ She than got up, smoothed an imaginary wrinkle out of her skirt and left the compartment to find her friends.

"Cheer up, Prongs. It wasn't that bad."

James stopped from hitting his head against the window and look at his friend. "Wasn't that bad? Wasn't that bad! Bloody hell Wormtail she almost bit my head off when she found out I was Head Boy!"

"At least _I _got something good out of it." Sirius said with a smirk

"Oh," said James looking at his friend with a raised eyebrow, "And what's that?"

"20 gallons from both Moony and Wormtail. Moony said that she would completly ignore you when she found out, while Wormtail said that she would go to Dumbledore and demand that he make you give the badge back to Moony," conituned Sirius ignoring the wild hand motions Remus and Peter were making, "And I said that when she found out she would turn an attractive shade of pink than proceed to yell at you--" Sirius cut short finally noticing the murderous glare James was sending him. He turned to Remus and Peter, "I shouldn't have told him that. Right?"

"No you should have told him that we put money on Lily's reaction when she found out he was Head Boy." repiled Peter with a sigh

"Really?"

"NO!" chorused Peter and Remus.

"You guys had money on how Lily was going to react?" said a surpirsingly calm James "You guys were betting on what she was going to do!" Turning his attantion back to the window he grumbled, "Some friends I have."

"Woah..man. We didn't think you'd care this much. How about this I'll split the money with you. Besides if you hadn't become Head Boy I wouldn't have the money in the first place," said Sirius with a smile

"I can't believe him! You'd think he'd stop being such an arragant toe-rag! But no its physically impossible for Potter to grow up just the tiniest bit!" Lily contuined to rant to her friends not even bothering to stop and see if they were listening, "And how he shows off with that snitch! I thought it was unhealthy to be into yourself but once again he's proved me wrong. What the hell was Dumbledore thi--"

"Lily dear. This is our last year at Hogwarts. Can we please not talk about Potter durning the Welcome Back feast?" asked Amanda Kasey.

Lily stopped ranting and looked at Amanda, who was sitting across from her and, as always, was reading a book. Amanda was the most soft spoken of the friends and was rarely seen without her best friends Droces, Janet and Lily. She was undoubtably the bookworm of the group. So much so that she spent most of her time in the libraray and during Hogsmead weekends she "would much rather sit in front of a roaring fire and curl up with a good book and a cup of hot chocolate." When she wasn't see with a book she was often seen tutoring some of the younger students with either Potions or Herbology -- as those classes were her best subjects. She was often reminding her friends about forgotten homework and test that they had to study for. She had been a prefect along with Lily during both their fifth and sixth year but surprisingly she wasn't one this year. She was rather pretty with her big brown eyes and curly light chestnut hair but she didn't care about dating or boys, she would much rather hang around with her best friends.

"Amanda's right Lily, said Dorces, "Every year we have heard you rant about how terrible--"

"or handsome."

"Potter is and how much you you hate-"

"or love."

"Janet! Stop interrupting me!"

"Wait wait wait!" said Lily looking slightly confused, " When have I ever said that he was handsome and that I loved him?"

"In your second year when you had the biggest crush on him in all of man-kind." answered Janet. Janet Michaels was the most honest girl you would ever meet. She would tell you the truth even if it was brutal. Her motto was: _"I would rather tell the truth and make someone cry than lie and have them smile." _Most people thought that she was just being a bitch but her friends knew Janet was just being...well Janet. She was also the most fashion conscious girl you would ever meet. She kept up at date by ordering various wizarding fashion magazins. Janet was always trying to get the other girls to try some of the new make-up she bought or have them try on clothes that would flatter their body better and what color matchs their skin tone best. The three other girls would start off running in the opposite direction whenever Janet would say she has something for them, and most of the time Janet caught up with them seeing as she ran track for most of her primary school.

Lily stared at her. She had forgotten that she told them about her little lack of judgement five years ago. "I was not in love with him." Lily growled crossing her arms over her chest.

"You so were! You even went to the Quidditch pitch to watch him practice after he made the house team!" said Dorces looking smug. Dorces Meadows, Lily's best friend. The two met on their first train ride to Hogwarts and had became fast friends. And it only got better when they were both put into the same house: Gryffindor. Dorces knew Lily better than anyone, she could tell when she was having a bad day or when something was bothering her when nothing appeared to be wrong. The two girls were as close as sisters and sometimes considered them to be since Dorces was an only child and Lily only had Petunia. She was the most sport obssesed out of the group, and had made the Quiddtich team during their third year when the keeper, Samantha Farsen, graduated the year before. She was also the tallest of the group being 5'7" while Amanda, who was the shortest, was 5'4".

Lily blushed and whipped her head around to see if anybody was listening to their conversation, "_Keep your voice down! What if someone hears you!?"_ Lily said a little more harshly than she intended. Her friends however didn't notice.

"Lily you nee--"

"Shh! Stop talking guys," whispered Amanda, "Dumbledore is about to speak!"

The girls stopped their arguing and looked up to see that Albus Dumbledore had indeed risen from his seat at the Head table and was perpared to make a toast. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin out banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddoment! Tweak! Thank you!" Dumbledore sat back down while everyone clapped and cheered.

James blinked. "Well that was...werid." said James as Dumbledore sat back down.

"Are you kidding!" said Sirius, who was clapping loudly along with everyone else. "It was bloody genius!"

"Padfoot, sit down. You're embarrassing yourself." joked Peter

"Wormtail, Wormtail, Wormtail," said Sirius sat down and than started shaking he head back and forth like he was disappointed in Peter, "When are you going to learn? Chicks like when a guy isn't afraid to look like an idoit. It shows them that your confident with yourself."

"Really?" said Peter as he hung on to Sirius every word, like a child would hang onto a his/her parent.

"Of course! I know what I'm talking about," replied Sirius who had his arms crossed and had a rather arragont expression on his face. " I know everything there is to know about girls and why they do the things they do. From how they act to how they dress. It's all up here." finished Sirius pointing to his head

Remus snorted, "What's next are you going to demand us to call you Dr. Love and make us pay you when we come to you for advice?"

Sirius looked up to the bewitched ceiling -- which at the present time looked like it was about to down pour on to the unexpecting students below -- and scratched his chin, "Hmm...That's not a bad idea."

"Hey! Maybe you can help Prongs get Lily!" Peter whispered excitedly.

"No!" said James loudly and caused several people to turn their heads and look at the group, "I mean no thanks," said James who had lowered his voice considerbly, "Thanks for the offer mate but I'd rather win Lily on my own. I'm going to get her this year. I can feel it."

Remus sighed, "James you've been saying that since thrid year. What makes this year any different?"

"Yeah, and what if she finds out that you're the Minister's son?" whispered Peter.

James looked away, farther down the table, and ignored his friends questions. His friends gave each other a look and backed off they knew that James was a little guarded when it came to him being the Minister's son and they didn't want to push him, at least not with some many people around who can over hear. They nodded to each other, they would ask about it when they were back in the seventh year boy's dorm when they got back.

James on the other hand turned his attention to the very girl that had held his attention for so long. _'Gods...she's so beautiful.' _He watched as Lily tipped her head back and laughed at something one of her friends had said. _'I'm going to get her this year. I just know it.'_


	4. Chapter 4

"You can just shake him."

Siruis turned around to face Remus, who was busy putting on his tie, with a look of mock horror on his face.

"But it's James' last night in the boy's dorm! He's going to be spending the rest of the year in the Head Tower, and we're not allowed in there!" Sirius yelled, his hands making wild hand guesters.

Remus snorted, "Sirius, when have rules ever stopped you?"

Sirius scratched his chin, "True, but I have to make this memerable! If not for him than at least for me!" Sirius finished with his arms crossed over his chest.

Remus shrugged and turned back around. "Suit yourself."

Sirius turned his attention back on to his James' bed and narrowed his pale eyes at his friend's outline from under the covers, as if it was all his fault that he couldn't think of anything. He began to glare at the back of James' head or rather what he could see of it. For James had pulled the covers up over his head and all that was visible was a tuft of messy black hair.

After the boys got back to their dorm after the Welcome back feast, they had planned to talk to James about the his little 'flower problem', they didn't even get the chance to say one word before James had changed out of his robes and went straight to bed, not even sparing the other occupents in the room a glance.

"Didn't you dump water on him during the summer?" asked Frank Longbottom. He was the last and fifth person in the seventh boy's dorm. Although he wasn't part of the legendary "Marauders", him and the four other boys were close. Frank was the only one outside the four that knew that Remus was a werewolf. He had found out in his thrid year and confronted Remus about it. Remus had thought that Frank was going to hit him, but it turned out Frank asked if there was anything he could do to help. Frank and the others spent hours in the school library until they finally found the answer: animagus.

They spent two years trying to figure it out. And by their fifth year they were all able to transform. James was a stag, Sirius was a dog, Peter was a rat, and Frank was a falcon. They've been with Remus every full moon since.

"But that's so _old_!" Sirius cried falling back on to a bed.

"Bloody hell Padfoot! I'm trying to sleep here!" yelled Peter from the bed Sirius had chosen to fall on.

"Sorry Pete." said Sirius but he didn't bother to get up.

Peter mumbled something ("Bloody git, fall on someone else bed for a change.") and pushed Sirius off of his bed. Siruis fell to the ground with a 'smack!'. Remus and Frank wiped around, stratled by the noise. When they saw it was just Sirius, they went back to what they were doing. Sirius didn't make a move to right himself. He just laid there on the floor, staring at the stone ceiling trying to think of a new (and more obnoxious) way to wake up his friend. He was getting tired of pouring water on him. James reacted the same ever time. He'd wake up startled, not know what was going on, notice Sirius holding a bucket, then begin to scream death threats. Sirius sighed, it was so perdictable.

"Eureka!" shouted Sirius as he pushed himself up off the floor and ran to his bedside to grab his wand.

Siruis walked over to James' bed and muttered something under his breath, a pale blue light shout out from the tip of his wand. Peter threw his Gryffindor red comforter over him, Frank shook his head, Remus sighed, Sirius' eyes were dancing with mischief as he waited for his ingenious hex to hit it's mark. Closer and closer, almost there...

BANG!

Peter slowly pulled his comforter down to eye level and looked around. His eyes grew as wide as dinner plates when he saw what had happened. Whipping his head around to Remus and Frank, who were also staring wide eyed, he yelled, "Was that supposed to happen!?"

Remus shook his head. "I don't think so. Unless--" he was cut off when James sat up and stretched.

Yawning James turned to his friends, who were all staring at him wide eyed, "What time is it?"

"Uh--Ten to eight." replied Frank, his face displaying his shock.

"Thanks mate."

James tossed the covers off of him and got out of bed, he was only wearing a pair of boxers. James opened his trunk, which was at the foot of his bed, and grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste. James walked across the dormitory to the bathroom, the early morning sunlight outlining his well-toned chest. James paused at the bathroom door, he turned around and looked like he was going to say something. James than closed his mouth and walked into the bathroom.

Remus, Peter and Frank stared at the bathroom door, still looking quite shocked. Remus pulled out it first and looked down at the floor, where Sirius currently was, though it didn't even look like Sirius anymore. He was apparently frozen into place but his pale blue eyes where darting everywhere, as if wondering what was going on. His skin was a neon green with bubblegum pink poka dots, his hair was a shockingly bright yellow and black and white checkered tentacles sprouted from his face. And taped to his forehead was a piece of parchment, which read:

_I always keep my promises._

The three looked at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

Lily opened her eyes slowly. She was too tired to be up, her and her friends had a nasty run in with the other seventh year who shared their dorm, Susan Jones, when they got back to their dorm after the Welcome back feast. _'God, she's a bitch.'_ thought Lily sleepily as she buried herself further under the covers to escape the offending sunlight that was coming in through the windows. When they had met back in first year something about Lily irked Susan, and she was at a lost about what that thing was. Lily, at first, thought that she offended her in some way and tried to apoligize to her. But Susan ripped into her before she even could get the words out, telling her to mind her on buisness and that she should get use to it since no one would want to be friends with a mudblood like her. Shocked and hurt, Lily just stood there not having the any idea what to say. Janet and Amanda, who was standing close by while they were waiting for the sorting to start, had both heard what Susan had said and came to Lily's defense. Dorcas was busy telling Lily that she was ten times the witch that Susan would ever be. The four have been best friends ever since.

"Here come old flattop he come grooving up slowly  
He got joo-joo eyeball he one holy roller  
He got hair down to his knee  
Got to be a joker he just do what he please"

Lily groaned, _'I never should have introduced her to the Beatles.' _Leave it to Janet to sing a Beatles song this early in the morning. Lily poked her head out from under the covers and looked around. Janet was was standing in front of the mirror applying make up, in a blue bath robe and a towel wrapped around her head. Lily assumed that she just got out of the shower.

"He wear no shoeshine he got toe-jam football  
He got monkey finger he shoot coca-cola  
He say "I know you, you know me"  
One thing I can tell you is you got to be free  
Come together right now over me"

Amanda was laying on her bed flipping lazily through Hogwarts, A History (her and Lily were most likely the only ones to have read the bloody book). She was already dressed in their uniform and by the looks of her posture she had been for awhile and the only thing stopping her from running down to the Great Hall and stuffing her face was the fact that her friend weren't dressed yet.

"He bag production he got walrus gumboot  
He got Ono sideboard he one spinal cracker  
He got feet down below his knee  
Hold you in his armchair yeah you can feel his disease  
Come together right now over me"

Lily smirked when she noticed that Susan wasn't anywhere to be seen. By the looks of her area of the room, she had gotten dressed in a hurry and didn't bother to clean up the mess she left behind.

"Oh, look Sleeping Beauty has finally decide to wake up."

Lily whipped her head around to see Dorcas leaning against the doorway leading to the bathroom the girls shared. She too was wearing a blue bath robe but her blonde hair wasn't wrapped up in a towel.

Amanda snorted, "Sleeping beauty? I was thinking more on the lines of the dawn of the dead."

Lily scowled as the dorm erupted with laughter. Janet seeing Lily's face said, "Lily you know for a fact that your not the greatest thing to wake up to." A pillow went flying through the air towards Janet, but it never hit her having missed her by a few feet. The dorm erupted with laughter but this time Lily was laughing too.

"Just promise me something Lils," said Dorcas as they finally got their laughter under comtrol, "that you will _never_ try-out for Quiddtich."

"It wouldn't cross my mind. Trust me."

"Don't you have a meeting with Dumbledore this morning?" asked Amanda out of the blue

"Bloody hell!" shouted Lily, as she jumped out of bed and run to the bathroom, slaming the door behind her.

Dorcas shook her head. "I think that would translate as a 'yes'."

* * *

Lily raced down the corridors towards the Headmaster's office, her red hair had come out from her ponytail a while ago and was now streaming out from behind her like a wave. It was her first day as Head Girl and she was late for the meeting with the Headmaster. _'I'm soo late!' _Lily ran up the stairs and but slipped when she stepped on her shoelace. Lily felt her right foot twist out from under her causing her to fall to the floor with a shout. Lily winced when she felt hot pain race up her right leg. She looked down to see her right foot twisted at an odd angle. Lily groaned, _'Great! Just great! First I'm late and now I have a sprained ankle.' _

"Evans!"

Lily closed her eyes and sighed. This day just keeps getting better and better.

"Evans? Are you okay? That was one bad fall."

Lily opened her bright green eyes and found herself looking into the hazel eyes of Hogwart's Head Boy. James Potter looked down at Lily with worry written in his eyes. After he had gotten out of the shower, he saw that everyone had gotten dressed and headed out to the Great Hall for breakfast (they had somehow gotten those hexes off of Sirius and he had a note on his bed (from Sirius of course) telling him to watch his back). He had just sat down to eat -- ignoring the death glares from Siruis -- when Remus reminded him that he was to be meeting with Dumbledore about his Head duties. He was on his way to Dumbledore's office, when he saw Lily run past him like Voldemort himself was right behind her, muttering on about how she was late. He had saw her fall and it was a miracle itself that she didn't fall back down those stairs and break her neck.

"Does it look like I'm okay?!?" Lily hissed between her teeth.

James didn't answer. "Here let me help you," he said holding out his hand.

"I can do it myself thanks," Lily said swating his hand away.

Lily gripped the railing of the staircase and pulled herself up. Throwing a triumphant look towards James, she strightened herslef up, putting weight on her right foot, only to fall down on the stone floor for the second time. Lily screwed her eyes shut as she felt hot pain once again race up her leg. Tears leaked from her eyes as the throbbing in her ankle intensified. Suddenly she felt herself being picked up, looking up she saw that James was carrying her bridal style in the direction she had just came.

James had been slighly upset when Lily didn't take his offer to help her. But if she wanted to do it herself, than she wanted to do it herself and he wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise. He watched as she pulled herself back up into a standing postion only to fall back down. He watched as her beautiful green eyes filled with tears. _'Screw Dumbledore, he can wait. She needs to be taken to the Hospital Wing.'_ James than bent down and picked her up bridal style, one arm supporting her legs and the other on her back, causing Lily to put her arms around his neck. And headed back down the stairs, the way they came.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Lily asked shakily, "We have to get to the Headmaster's office. You're going the wrong way!"

"You have to go to the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore can wait."

"No, I don't. I'm fine. It's just a sprain!" Lily yelled

James scoffed, "I highly doubt that. Besides Dumbledore would understand."

"But-"

"No buts. Your going."

Lily fell silent, she knew that here was no point in arguing with him once he has made up his mind. The walk to the Hospital Wing was quite, neither James nor Lily wanted to start a converstaion. Both were too wrapped up in their own thoughts to care anyway. When they finally reached the Hospital Wing, James set Lily down on one of the beds with white linen and went to look for Madam Pomfrey. Lily looked around the wing and grimced. God, she hated hospitals, far too white in her opinion.

"Now dear, what happened to you." said Madam Pomfrey, a rather plump witch with a kind face. Lily told the medi-witch about her fall while running up the stairs and told her that she had just twisted her ankle and there was nothing to worry about. When she finished telling the story Madam Pomfrey was busy examing Lily's right ankle. Lily watched as she muttered something under her breath and prodded her ankle with her wand. She watched as the light hovering over her ankle turning a deep burgandy. The medi-witch shook her head.

"That's no sprain, dearie. It's a fracture."

"Wha-?"

"Don't worry I can fix broken bones in a heart beat." she said smiling at Lily, before she turned around and went to the back of the hopstial wing.

Lily turned to James expecting him to smirk and say, _"I told you so."_ but it never came. James just sat in the chair next to the bed she was in, staring off into space. Lily's eyes flickered to James's body. In fifth year he was a pretty small kid even if he had been playing Quiddtich since his second year, but looking at him now Lily could tell that those late night Quiddtich practices have done him good. He wasn't body builder buff like some guys, no James was tall and lean. He was a good head taller than Lily's five ft six. He was handsome but not like Sirius, who had the body and the face of a Greek god. James had a thin face, and deep hazel eyes covered by a pair of gold framed glasses and had a mop of messy ink black hair that stuck up in odd angles in the back. Lily turned away, she felt like she was a second year again and hopeless in love with the man besides her. She shook her head to clear such thoughts, _'You never loved him. You were just twelve. And you don't love him now!' _

"Okay, dearie. I need you take this." said Madam Pomfrey handing Lily a small, smoking cup. Lily took it, tilted back her head and drank it in one go. When it was gone, Lily made a face and shuddered, "That was disigusting!"

"What were you expecting? Pumpkin juice?" said the medi-witch as she gave Lily's ankle a tap with her wand. Lily felt the bones in her ankle move trying to find their way back to their proper postions. Five minutes later , Madma Pomfrey prodded Lily's ankle with her wand once more, and smiled when the light turned to a pale yellow. "Well, it appears that everything is in order. I want you to take it easy. And if you feel any discomfort I want you to take one teaspoon of this," she ranted handing Lily a small blue bottle, "If that doesn't help I want you to come to me immeadiately."

"Yes ma'ma."

"You may leave. And remember, don't strain yourself!"

Lily and James walked out of the Hospital Wing in silence and began the long walk back to the Headmaster's office. Lily keep stealing glances at James on their way there, hoping she wasn't caught. She was.

"Um...is there something you would like to ask me?"

"No. Why would you think that?" Lily answered coolly, _'Plesae don't notice! Pleasee don't notice!'_

"Because you've been sneaking glances at me for the past ten minutes."

_'Fuck! I'm caught.'_

"I was not Potter. Don't flatter yourself." scoffed Lily, _'Please buy it! Please buy it!'_

Lily didn't know what happened next, but suddenly her back was against the wall and James was leaning towards her, his arms on boths sides of her. Lily breath caught in her throat as James stared into her eyes. Lily looked down at her feet, she didn't like the way he was staring at her. James traced the side of her face with his fingers lightly, he gently titled her face upwards so she was forced to look in his eyes again. Lily felt her heart sped up, _'What is he doing?!'_ James tilted his head down his lips inches away from Lily's. _'Oh my God! Is he going to kiss me?'_ Lily felt his lips move up until they were just touching her earlobe. "Your a really crappy liar, Evans." James pulled away from her and smirked. "Come on we have a meeting with Dumbledore to get to." And with that he was walking further down the corridor. Lily closed her eyes, and her hands were balled into fists, _'He hasn't changed one bit!'_


End file.
